The Sun Never Sets
by middeneaht
Summary: No one saw it coming, how could they? After 10 years of isolation the United Kingdom re-entered the world but not in the way anyone had suspected. War had been declared on the world, and this time England had started it all.


the sun never sets  
**Xx-Xx-Xx**  
**This is a story idea I came up with last year on a school trip to France. I had started writing it but then I lost the book with the first few chapters and I lost the document on my iPad with it all on. It's only now that I have managed to rewrite it and have decided to upload it. This is my first hetalia Fanfiction. Let me know what you think! **  
**Xx-Xx-Xx**  
_**"Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success."- Henry Ford**_  
Xx-Xx-Xx  
Prologue

No one had expected it to happen, of course they wouldn't. The very nation that seemed to be there to help other nations and people, the one who never tried to cause violence had done this. It had come out of no where and no one saw it coming. A war has begun and this time England had started it all.  
Xx-Xx-Xx

It had all started in that one meeting, well, America mused, it had probably started before that but it was in that meeting that he had the other nations had realised something was wrong. The first sign was when England had turned up to the meeting late, very late.  
Alfred glanced at the clock that was on the dull white wall opposite him and then over to Germany who was tapping his finger on the table in a sign of irritation.  
'Where' he growled 'is England?'  
Besides Germany, Italy shifted slightly, able to feel the irritation from his friend 'maybe he's eating pasta?' Italy quietly suggested but was quickly silenced by an annoyed look from Germany.  
'Oiu, it is very strange of Angleterre to turn up late.' France spoke from his seat next to America 'maybe it has something to do with his new prime minister?' There had just been a vote in England to elect a new prime minister so America guessed it was a good reason.  
'Who is the new prime Minister?' Canada questioned from beside America, who jumped 'gah! Mattie don't sneak up on me like that!'  
'... I've been here since the start if the meeting.'  
He paused slightly before replying 'right...' He didn't want to admit the fact that he had not realised his brother was there... Again.  
'Anyway,' France continued 'I do not know who Angleterre's new prime minister is. It was never announced.'  
The nations were left in confused silence. America wondered if something had gone wrong or maybe it was something exiting. Why else was it kept a secret. Maybe England's new prime minister was a super secret spy and only the English citizens could know who he was and- his thoughts were interrupted by the crashing of wooden doors against the meeting room walls.  
America could tell something was wrong with England as soon as he stepped into the room. England's normally neat, gentlemanly appearance was now messy and dishevelled. His blond hair was an uncontrolled mess, his overall appearance basically like he had just walked through a mini hurricane. America couldn't help but make fun of him.  
'Get lost on your way here Artie?'  
'Oiu, and end up walking through tornado?' It seems France couldn't help but make fun out of the late country as well. England shot them a glare and sat down in the empty seat next to Canada.  
'England, mind telling us why you're so late?' Germany asked  
England's reply was small and answered none of their questions 'I was busy.' He shifted in his seat and proceeded to ignore the questioning gazes from the other curious nations.  
After a moments hesitation the meeting continued but America found himself unable to concentrate. He kept finding himself staring at England and wondering what was wrong with him. The meeting continued and after everyone else who wanted to speak had, it was finally England's turn to speak. The meeting room was completely silent as England, who had tidied himself up slightly, stood from his seat and opened his mouth to speak.  
'As you know, we have elected a new Prime minister. You want to know who was voted in however we have decided to keep his identity a secret.'  
A chorus of 'what!' and surprised gasps rang out throughout the room from surprised and confused countries.  
'Angletere? What are you talking about!?'  
England ignored France 'we feel that there would be no point in informing anyone about this matter as it will not affect you.'  
'Not affect us! England we need to know who is leading your country.'  
'Yeah Iggy! Unless he's a spy or something!'  
'Shut it America.' Germany growled 'England why does your country not find it important to inform us about this?'  
England scowled slightly 'as of next week,' he spoke slowly and calmly and America felt a sense of dread fill him, whatever England was about to say was not going to be good 'the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, is going into isolation.' The effect was instantaneous. The momentary shocked silence was disrupted by shouts of confusion and shock.  
America was too shocked to talk. England going into isolation? What? He looked over at said nation who was looking around with no emotion on his face, as if he had just talked about the weather. For a moment blue eyes met emerald green and for a second America thought he could see a look of sympathy and regret but it quickly disappeared back into his look of indifference as he turned his gaze away.  
'England-San,' Out of everyone Japan looked the calmest out of everyone and was the fastest to recover 'why are you going into isolation?'  
'He's not' America spoke quietly but everyone had turned to look at him 'he's joking, aren't you Iggy?'  
When England neither denied or confirmed his question, he realised it was true. It was then that the anger came. 'Why are you doing this!?' He shouted.  
'We feel that it would be beneficial to the country if we went into isolation. We can sort out our problems out without any interference from any other countries.'  
'Mon petit lapin, you cannot do this!'  
England turned to glare at France 'indeed I can frog. The majority of the country has decided that it would be beneficial for us to do this and ultimately the decision falls to us, as citizens of the country, to decide what we want to do, not some other countries who have nothing to do with us. I only came here to inform you so you would leave us alone.' With that he grabbed his things and strode out of the room. The meeting room was left in a dismayed silence as the news of what had just been spoken sunk in. The United Kingdom was going into isolation. One, currently unanswerable, question filled the thoughts of all; why was this happening?

Xx-Xx-Xx

_Clips from an American news paper_

_25th March_  
The results of the election in Great Britain today were not announced to the public outside of the UK. No one, apart from the British population was informed of the new prime minister so the rest of the world waits in anticipation to find out.

_19th May_  
For some unknown reason England has started closing it's boarders. Confused English citizens are being forced home by the government who refuse to give answers to the present date.

_28th May_  
All English citizens have reportedly made it back into the country. All tourists are being forced to leave the country. If they don't it is said that they will be imprisoned. Many people are outraged by this.

_4th June_  
The countries of whales, Scotland and Northern Island have too closed their borders. No one can get in or out of these countries so it is not known what is happening.

_10th June_  
Anyone trying to get into the UK or even fly over is shot down or taken prisoner. A statement has been released from the still unidentified prime minister. "All we wish is to have a bit of privacy so we can sort out or out problems. We don't want anyone to get hurt but if out privacy is threatened it just can't be helped. Leave us alone and we won't do anything. We do not wish to start a war."  
The United Kingdom has gone into isolation. We can only wonder, when will it end?


End file.
